The Girl With the Fire Tattoo
by zeechan-lovescakes
Summary: Natsu is dead and Lucy is trying her best to denied the fact that he's dead. With the help of Selene, the Goddess. She finds her way to Natsu, love and a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Readers!

I am a new writer at and I'm really trying to make a good story here ( ^ _ ^ ). So please give me lots of reviews and comments about how I should make my story here better.

I don't own Fairy Tail!

With all my love,

zeechan-lovescake (p.s: I do really love cakes!)

**The Girl with the Fire tattoo**

**Chapter 1; The Night it All Started**

**Lucy's POV**

"See you later Mira! And thanks for the drink!"

"Bye Lucy! Have a good night!"

I tiredly walked back to my apartment with my keys and whip dangling on my hip. It was so cold that I slightly shivered as I walk home. **Dang it, I really need to wear something more warm these days. **I said to myself. When I reach my apartment, I expect a flying blue cat running towards me or a sight of a boy with a pink (or salmon he says) at my bed. Neither both of them are there though.

I sighed. It was so busy these days to get to talk to them or even greeted to each other. Natsu, Gray, Erza and Juvia had been going out of town to do special missions from Master Makarov. That time I was going out on a mission with Wendy and Charle, looking out for rare books to find and to give it back to the City Hall Library. When I got back they were already out for their super-secret-special mission I wasn't allowed to know.

Actually everybody in the guild wasn't allowed to know what the mission is. They have been out for about 2 months, and I've missed them already like it was 10 years! I know I supposed to be grateful that they are not here to bother me anymore but, it felt different without them bickering around the guild or the apartment. I checked the clock, it was 9.30.

**Shit, I need to get a bath fast. **I started to strip my clothes off and take a luscious bath with my vanilla bath gel. **How I wish that Natsu and the other is here… I miss them so much! What would I do if they wouldn't come back forever? **I was so desperate to meet them. So badly I wanted to hug them and say congratulations on your mission. What if they don't come back? What if...?

"Lucy-san! Please open the door!"

"Lu-chan! Please come open the door! We got something important to tell you!"

"HEY BUNNY GIRL, I'M KNOCKING THE DOOR OFF!"

*CRAAAAAAAASHHH*

**NO MY DOOR! They've got to be kidding me! This something is supposed to be very important or I will be very mad! **I quickly put my clothes back and walk to them, them is Levy, Wendy and Gajeel. with my precious door in his iron grip. I glanced at the clock, it was 9.30. Wait, what..?

"Lu-chan, we got something to tell you.." Levy said with a puddle of tear in her eyes.

I got a bad feeling about this.. "What is it?"

"Lucy-san.. Master told us that.."

"Natsu, Erza, Gray and Juvia is dead." Gajeel said with a huge burden in his voice.

**What…? Huh..?**

"ahahaha… you're kidding me right? Levy-chan.. this is all a joke right? Wendy.. Gajeel.. tell me this isn't true… They've got Erza, the most powerful female mage in Fairy Tail.. and Gray! And Juvia! And…" I stopped because tears are streaming down my face, "Natsu.. Natsu! NATSUUU!"

* * *

**= Timeskip 2 days later =**

**Normal POV.**

The funeral for one of Fairy Tail's strongest tag team had brought depression and sadness all over Magnolia and off course Fairy Tail itself. The bodies of the team have never been found. So the funeral went on without their corpses. Master Makarov had been drinking throughout the night non-stop, Mirajane try to stop him from dunking himself in alcohol but with the loss of her ever best-friend Erza, she couldn't think straightly anymore and had been mourning every-time she thinks of here nakama.

As for Lucy… She's nowhere to be seen. At the guild or her house, at Natsu's house, or at the bookstore. Since everybody have been busy with them self, mourning with the loss of their nakamas, no one went to look for her. Only some people notice that Lucy has been missing out for 2 days since the news spread out.

"Levy-san, do you know where Lucy-san is?" Wendy asks to Levy.

"Wendy-chan, I don't know.." Levy said with red eyes, caused by too much crying, "She have been gone for 2 days now, without telling anybody.. I've try coming to her house but no one's there."

"Lucy-san…"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I ran out of town. Wanting that all has happened was just a dream. But I can't forget that Natsu has gone. My best friends are gone. There's no longer Erza who'd fight for a piece of cake, or Gray with his stripping habits, or Juvia with her antique habits of staring daggers at me… and Natsu with his strong grips and warm hugs. Silent tears are streaming down my cheeks. I've been crying non-stop for 2 days straight and when I talk only a dry croak would come out.

Taking all of my keys and several clothes, I challenged my body to walk to Mt. Hakobe. Without trains or magical vehicles. I decide that this is the best for me, because with lots of people crying around me at the guild, it would make me want to cry too. So with that on my mind, I set my goals to train. To train as hard as I can, to be the one who my friends will rely on, to be the one who the citizen of Magnolia count on.

And to be the one who greets Natsu when he comes home.

**Chapter 1 -end**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Readers!

3 chapters update isn't bad for a first timer isn't it? :D I've decided to update with 2 or 3 chapters at once, or maybe 4! But with all the works and projects I need to do, that won't be easy. I will try to update as many chapters as I could.

I don't own Fairy Tail! Or the song 'Another Love' by Tom Odell, just using his lyrics to make dialogues.

With all my nutella and my pet unicorn,

zeechan-lovescake 3

**The Girl with the Fire Tattoo**

**Chapter 2 – "I want to cry, and I want to love"**

**Lucy's POV**

Mt Hakobe is as magnificent as I'd last seen it with Natsu and Happy. Still cold as ever, but with the depression and suffering in my heart, I couldn't care less. I walked through the snowy roads, very carefully to not slip. As I climb on one of the chunks of rocks, I heard something.

I quickly climb the rock and run to the source of voice. And believe me; what I saw was something more magnificent that Mt. Hakobe. _**A white tiger. **_ **So beautiful..** But my thoughts are cut by a whimpering voice. It was the tiger's whimper. It was stuck between faults of rocks. How can I release her? I thought to myself. **Ah! Virgo!**

"Open! The gate of the maiden! Virgo!"

Virgo poofed-out and I asked her immediately to dug out the tiger. After she'd done her work she poofed back to the celestial world. I look back to the tiger; it was looking at me in the eyes so deep, like she could see through me.

"My dear child, you have been mourning so deeply. What happened?"

Eh? Who says that? I looked around, but see nothing except for the tiger and some trees. There's no way a tiger could talk to me right?

"It's me you know, the tiger, who just spoke to you" it giggled

"WHAA-?!" I screamed, "There's no way a tiger could talk! Animals couldn't talk! Well except Happy… But he's an exceed! Wait, that's not different from a cat isn't it? Tigers are big cats.. So are you a relative of Happy?"

"No dear.. I'm Selene, and I'm the Goddess of Nature. The one who took care of jungles, rivers, mountains and with its all dear animals." Selene said.

"Selene? But you're a tiger…" I said, "I'm still confused with all that's happening here…"

"Oh, I'm sorry… I should turn back into a human first…" she slightly laughs.

Sparkling lights shimmered around her. When it's gone the tiger has morphed in to a beautiful young woman in her early 20-s. She has a long, slightly curled lavender hair with green highlights at the end. What's she's wearing is the most elegant white dress I've ever seen, it's a one shoulder, with gold trimmings at the ends and shining belt chain around her waist. If I compare her look with mine, I would look like a child! I look so un-mature!

"Selene-san… you're so… PRETTYY!"

I can't help the fan-girling.. I'm sorry..

"Now, now dear… Calm down… This is what the goddess of nature always wears, to resemble the peace and serenity inside her, what's your name?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail"

"I can tell that you're inner soul is not at peace now dear. Could you tell me what happen?"

I gulped, confused that should I tell her or not. Believing in my brain that needs release in crying (again), I tell her my story. From the night where I felt lonely to Natsu's dead. Natsu's dead.. it kept ringing in my head every time. I need some distraction… but how?

"I can tell that you're in love with that Natsu boy" Selene giggled.

"Selene-san! You should be helping me! Not telling me that Natsu is in love with me... He's dead..."

"Oh no Lucy! No! I supposed to keep this a secret but for you I will tell…

"Yesterday when I was taking my rounds at the Fox's Cliff I saw a boy. He matches the characteristics that Natsu have, a pink hair, a white scarf… But when I ask his name, he says that he is Kosuke.. not Natsu.. and then I saw a red haired girl in a bun… she's so beautiful. She looks like Erza, but then Erza is tomboyish and she is very feminine… and very motherly. She says her name is Azalea"

"Kosuke? Azalea? Might be doppelgangers… but…"

"Let's go there Lucy! Maybe its Natsu and Erza!"

She's right; it may be Natsu and Erza. I need to take chances here, and this one is a big one. Indeed I need to find them. If Kosuke and Azalea is Natsu and Erza.. They're not dead! Natsu.. My Natsu is not dead! So I decide to go to the Fox's Cliff with Selene.

**Normal POV**

Lucy and Selene walks down Mt Hakobe and began their journey to Fox's Cliff. Fox's Cliff is a little village surrounded by cliffs. It was called Fox's Cliff because in the past foxes used to live there with humans in peace. But then the foxes were gone one by one, only leaving a dead fox behind. Which is suspected to be their leader. The people started to feel loss without the foxes, that's why they call their village Fox's Cliff.

It will take 2 days to walk to Fox's Cliff. But Selene says that it should just take 2 hours if she turns into a tiger and take Lucy behind her back. Lucy was fine with it of course, it would be better if they were faster arriving there. So off they go to Fox's Cliff.

The weather was nice, warm and sunny. But suddenly a shot hits Lucy in the shoulder…

"OUCH!"

"Lucy! Are you okay? Should I stop first?"

"Yeah, I'm okay.. You should keep running, the one who shot me maybe hunters. And I don't want you to get killed!"

"But Lucy! You're losing so much blood!"

"I'm okay! Just keep going!"

A shot came again but it missed, Selene is getting pissed off. That's when she stopped running and turned around, carefully avoiding shots that were aimed at her. When she's near her shooter Lucy gasps…

"_**Sting Eucliffe?!"**_

**Chapter 2 - end**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again readers!

Thanks for the great review **4Eva Dreaming**! Questions will be answered in later chappies Keep reviewing because I love them 3

I'm trying to update as much as I can next week. But for this weekend, a chapter will be updated. For the last chapter I write Sting's name wrong. I'm sorry for those who notice it.

With all choco-chip cookies and milk,

zeechan-lovescake

**Chapter 3 – "I don't know you"**

**Normal POV**

"Sting Eucliffe?!"

"Well, well. If it isn't little miss _Lucy Heartfilia._" Sting says with a snarl.

"Lucy, who's this guy?" Selene growl at Sting, he was surprised that the tiger could talk.

"He's Sting Eucliffe, one of Sabertooth's Twin Dragon Slayer. The one we compete with at Grand Magic Games." Lucy explains to Selene. "And you Sting, what are you doing here?"

"Doing some job and then I come across you and that white tiger there. Thought that I could use some of that white fur and tiger meat, or maybe sell it for a hundred jewels. Since it could talk oh-so-magically."

"Hey! I'm a human!" Selene says as she turns back into her human form

"Heeeh.. so you're a woman? A pretty one too!" Sting laughed

"That explains why you're shooting us with laser beams…" Lucy huffed

"Lucy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shot you.."

"Sorry is not enough bastard, she's freaking hurt! Look at what you've done! She could have died!" Selene yelled at Sting, "If she's dead, I would've kill you and shred your limbs to pieces, do you UNDERSTAND?!"

"y-ye-yes.." Sting stuttered. **"geez an old weezer… pretty, I know. But with hearing that every day, I could've died!"**

"ne Lucy, I will heal you okay? Stand still and try not to move." Selene ordered

"Okay…"

A blue light covered Selene's hands and she enchants,

"Oh Thy Heavenly God,

Grant me the power to heal,

Shine your way to the sea of kindness,

And to the mountains of joy,

Give me the power to serve your people's right,

_Signa Sanitatum!_"

And with that the wound on Lucy's hand disappeared. "Uwaa! Its gone! So fast!"

"Its one of the God's Healing Technique, _Signa Sanitatum _is a spell to fix what is broken. Like rewinding time, but not also rewinding the wound, it also heals it," Selene explained to Lucy, who's just fascinated with the newly healed wound.

"Ne Lucy, where do you want to go exactly?" Sting suddenly asks

"Me and Selene are going to Fox's Cliff,"

"Fox's Cliff? what for?" he was confused why would 2 women suddenly decides to go to Fox's Cliff.

"To find Natsu, Erza, Juvia and Gray.."

"What? But Natsu-san's dead.."

"NO HE'S NOT! Selene saw him alive with Erza! That's why I'm going to Fox's Cliff!"

Sting was staring daggers at Selene, he thought that this woman is crazy. There's no way a dead person could be seen alive and healthy.

"Now that our business is done, I expect that I could go now. Bye Sting." Lucy said.

"Wait Lucy! Are you sure? You know if you went there to find out it wasn't Natsu-san…"

"That's why I'm going there Sting, to find out if it is him or not. Farewell now, bye," Lucy said as she grabs on Selene's back, who has turn into her tiger form.

Sting could just watch their backs farther and farther away…

**= Fox's Cliff= **

**Lucy's POV**

That was awkward with Sting. I yelled at him, and that was the first time I do that to him. Aarrghh, I'm feelng guilty here because of leaving him like that. But Selene said that he deserved it. Don't tell anyone but I think that Sting has a certain something towards Selene… The look on his face when Selene turns back into her human form says it all! Selene says that he's just fascinated with her abilities to transform into animals, but I don't! I hope he makes a move though, because soon enough many guys would drool all over her if he doesn't make her as his mate.

We've arrived to the village of Fox's Cliff. Selene takes me to the place where she founds Natsu. Nothing special in particular, it was just a normal grass field. I wonder why would Natsu be here.. he wasn't the type of person who would just suddenly goes to a grass field. Then Selene takes me to the place where she founds Erza. A house enough for 10 people, with red roofing, wooden doors and windows, small pink and yellow flowers are planted all over the garden. Selene knocks on the door (don't worry she's in her human form) to see if someone's home. **What would I do if Erza or Natsu is the one who opens the door? Should I hug them? or should I see first if they lose their memories or not? **

The door opens, revealing a woman with curly dark blue hair tied up in a high ponytail. She's wearing a sleeveless knee-length brown dress with white apron on the front. _She was Juvia._

"JUVIA!" I screamed and hug her with all my might, "Juvia.. you're still alive! I mean.. you're not dead! You're alive! In an earthly body! OH MY GOSH JUVIA I MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

"Lucy! What are you doing here?! Oh my gosh… Juvia miss you too! Juvia is really sorry that she must hid her death… it was all because of that mission.." Juvia starts to sob in my shoulder, I can't believe that Juvia is now so… funerable.

"Girls, I know this is all so touching, but let's continue this inside." Selene suggested as she ushered us in.

We sit down on a comfy blue couch. The house was pretty big itself, with 5 bedrooms, 1 big kitchen (which I assured that Natsu likes so much) a living room, and a big room that Juvia won't tell me about.

"So.. Juvia.. Why do you fake yours and the three's death? Why won't you go back to Fairy Tail? You know that we all felt sad and depressed about the four of you.." I confessed.

"Lucy… Something has happened on the mission we went to. Our mission was to capture a time-illusion mage named Hellix. Hellix has the power to change people mind back to when they are a baby and set them into something different. A really strong magic that is, Natsu and Erza unfortunately has been mind set by him. But Juvia and Gray-sama… we survived his spell because we run at the right time. We beat the most out of him and take Natsu and Erza away from Hellix. But Hellix… he's a smart mage you know. The man who Juvia and Gray-sama just beat up is an illusion that he made. With our magic running low we could've just run away from him.

"Gray-sama says that we should've just faked our death, so that we could run away from him. We tricked him by jumping on the edge of a cliff, drowning on the sea. But what really happen is Juvia just used her remaining magic to make a water barrier around us until we found land. That is the village Fox's Cliff.

"Juvia and Gray-sama decides that it's the best to stay here and make a new life with a mind-set Erza and Natsu. To make their lives save and ours too… Juvia just can't take the pressure anymore of being a working mage anymore… too much to sacrifice and to give away…" Juvia ends her story with crying. I felt my tears running down too. I can't believe how much they've gone through… if I've just been there with them, I could've at least help and share the suffering.

"Juvia, where is Natsu? Erza? And Gray? I need to meet them…"

As if on cue, a loud thud comes from the door.

"WE'RE HOME!"

My body froze, it's the voice I remember all my life.

"Wait… Lucy?! You're here?!"

**Gray…. You're alive!**

"Lucy? Why look at this fine woman… Hello, my name is Azalea Scarlet. Nice to meet you miss Lucy"

Erza… you don't remember me…!

"Who's the guest? Her face is strange… Hi! I'm Kosuke Lenogard! I suppose you're Lucy?"

I'm now trembling; my Natsu don't even remember me…

My Natsu… Don't remember me…

**Chapter 3 – end**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the late update guys, it's been hectic. Looks like my economic teacher don't like me, oh well. She's been a bitch to me, so why not play her game? **

**Hugs and kisses,**

**zeechan-lovescakes**

**The Girl with the Fire Tattoo **

**Chapter 4 – "If love could heal, then you should be perfectly healthy by now"**

**Normal POV**

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, "You don't remember me?"

"Huh? Who are you? Do I know you..? Cause' I don't remember seeing your face before" Natsu said simply, "and who's Natsu? The name's Kosuke remember?"

"No… Natsu… not Kosuke but Natsu.." Lucy couldn't bear it anymore, its too hard for her. The one that she loves just suddenly doesn't remember her.

"Juvia-san..? why is she crying? Are we supposed to remember her?" Erza asked.

"Azalea.. maybe you and Kosuke should go to your rooms. We'll talk about it later." As soon as Juvia said that Erza nodded and drags Natsu back to his room.

"Lucy, you should know that he's not the Natsu you know, you know?" Gray said.

"Wakatta yo.. wakatta… demo Natsu…"

"Lucy you must let go, if there's a cure to his and Erza's memory loss we will do it as soon as possible. But we haven't found one.." Gray said.

"Ano.. Gray, why is Lucy crying? And who is Natsu? You all kept saying that name"

Everybody turns their head to the source of voice. Its Natsu standing behind them with a curious look.

"Natsu-san! Please go back to your room!" Juvia tries to push him back to his room but Natsu kept staying in his place.

"Ne, tell me who's Natsu. I'm not going until you tell me."

Everyone kept silent, until Lucy says, "You are."

-"nani?"

-"You are Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, the one who brings me to Fairy Tail, the one who gave me a family… My first love…" Lucy says as she continue to sob.

"What? I'm not Natsu Dragneel! I'm Kosuke Lenogard! A normal farmer boy from Fox's Cliff! I'm no whatever Dragon Slayer or something!" Natsu denied. He felt like he's been lied to, like a little boy who's been tricked. But then Natsu suddenly fell down on his knees and groan.

"ARRGH! My head! Its burning!"

"Natsu!"

Flashbacks of memories Natsu don't know comes to his brain…

_Natsu is sitting in a grass field. Beautiful flowers are growing all over the field. Looks like he's not alone. _

"_ne Natsu, what if I tell you I love you?" a girl with blonde hair asked him. He can't see her face but he's sure that she's really beautiful._

"_nani? What did you say?" Natsu replied back. _

"_nande mo nai!" (nothing!) The blonde replied back while smiling. She then gets up and runs around the grass field._

_Natsu's heart missed a beat. He loves seeing her smile. He doesn't know why but he really likes it when she smiles or laugh. Especially if it's because of him. _

"_wait for me! Lucy!" _

-end of flashback-

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed.

"**what was that all about…? Who is that girl? I need to find her.. but I can't see her face.. Lucy.. Lucy..!" **Natsu thoughts.

Natsu keep screaming Lucy's name.

"Natsu! Can you hear me? Please hear me Natsu!" Lucy said as she cups her hand in Natsu's cheek.

"Natsu..! it's alright I'm right here! I'm here Natsu.. No need to scream" Lucy puts her forehead on Natsu's forehead.

"Lucy.. Lucy.." Natsu kept whimpering

.

.

"**I won't leave you Natsu. For sure, I would be by your side. **_**Forever**_**."**

**Chapter 4 – End**

Keep the reviews coming guys!

I know that this chapter is super short, I just had a huge authors block. Should I go Nalu or LucyxOC?

Please let me know in your reviews! 3


End file.
